gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Befufftlefumpter
|image = S2e10 the mayor rolls in.png |first = Northwest Mansion Mystery |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |fate = Died of unknown causes |voice = Alex Hirsch |inspiration = |fullname = Eustace Befufftlefumpter |alias = Huckabone |birthday = 102 (c. 1909 – 2012) |occupation = Mayor of Gravity Falls, Oregon |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = Jembles |friends = Preston Northwest Priscilla Northwest |minions = |enemies = Gideon Gleeful Ghost of Northwest Manor |likes = Feeling young |dislikes = Gideon Gleeful |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Ah, the Grim Reaper, I've been wondering when you would arrive." |signature = }} Mayor Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter (c. 1909 - 2012) is the former mayor and reclusive 102-year-old of Gravity Falls, Oregon, who led the town for nearly a century before his death. History Early life After being raised by bears in the wilderness, Befufftlefumpter managed to win the mayoral election in Gravity Falls by fulfilling the candidacy's requirements: casting a shadow, counting to ten, and throwing his hat into a hoop. Despite remaining notable for actions such as raising the town's water tower, potentially starting World War I, and the imprisonment of Gideon Gleeful, Eustace remained intensely reclusive during his time in office, only leaving his mansion once a year to purchase lettuce for his 200-year-old Galapagos Tortoise named Jembles, who apparently made him feel young. Season 2 In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," the mayor attends Northwest Fest alongside numerous other noteworthy figures and mingles with the Northwests. Vultures fly in with the guests, and the mayor claims there with him. Preston later gifts him a chimp servant in the hope it would aid the aged mayor. During the ghost's attack on the mansion and its party guests, Eustace mistakes him for the Grim Reaper (whom he has been anticipating to arrive) before becoming the first guest turned into wood. Following the ghost's departure into the afterlife, Befufftlefumpter is returned to his normal state, along with his fellow partygoers. He reappears on television in "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," where he presides over the awry reconstruction of the town following a series of gravitational anomalies from "Not What He Seems." Befufftlefumpter's death in "The Stanchurian Candidate" brings about the election for a successor, as well as bringing to light several biographical facts on the late mayor, including his childhood spent in the wilderness and possible role in the fermenting of the first world war. A memorial statue is later carved in his honor, though it is quickly demolished by Gideon prior to its completion. For his grave site, Valentino Funeral Homes are preparing their widest headstone ever conceived. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the mayor's zombified corpse grabs Mrs. Valentino's leg as it pulls itself out of his grave. Appearance He is elderly, and needs a wheelchair for transportation. He wears an olive green, long-sleeved top, with either a checkered blanket or a checkered kilt-esque bottom covering his legs. He has glasses and a green sash that says "mayor." He has a few cobwebs on him. Sightings Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Deceased